Thundarr in Return Of The Pirate Queen
by Thundarr The Barbarian
Summary: This story is a direct sequel to the Thundarr episode "Treasure Of The Moks". Captain Corden has escaped from prison with revenge on her mind. It's up to Thundarr, Ookla, Ariel, and a mok princess to stop her from exacting her vengeance on the mok village
1. Chapter 1

_** THUNDARR THE BARBARIAN **_

_** IN**_

_** RETURN OF THE PIRATE QUEEN **__**  
**_

**Chapter One**

In the year 1994, from out of space came a runaway planet, hurtling between The Earth and The Moon, unleashing cosmic destruction. Man's civilization is cast in ruin. Two thousand years later, Earth is reborn. A strange new world rises from the old. A world of savagery, super science, and sorcery. In this world there are many new forms of life. One of the inhabitants of this new world are moks. Moks are large and powerful leonine humanoids. They combine the features of men and lions in much the same way the minotaurs of ancient Greek myth combine the features of men and bulls. They stand between 7' and 8' tall. Their bodies are covered with a sleek coat of fur, usually a light brown but gray, white and even black are not unheard of. Their faces are coloured with a pattern that vaguely resembles a skull, giving them a fairly fearsome visage. And their heads are covered with a mane of hair of a colour that's typically different than their body fur. Despite their fearsome appearance (or possibly because of it) moks tend to live in peace and harmony with their human neighbors. They make excellent warriors, but the bulk of their days are spent fishing, hunting, and herding wool bearing animals such as sheep and llamas, while their females tend to the homes and children, as well as their gardens, fruit orchards, and weaving cloth for making simple garments. Whatever a mok village cannot produce themselves, they trade with neighboring human settlements for.

One such mok village is the town of _Knox_, ruled by Chief Ogrot. Apparently, in the days before The Great Catastrophe, it was some sort of human fort. Now it is home to dozens of industrious moks. Chief Ogrot looks out over his people with pride in the early morning hours. He watches with great satisfaction as the males stand on the river bank and cast their weighted nets into the waters and spear fish with tridents. Other males wave goodbye to their loved ones as they head off into the forest with their powerful mok bows and quivers of arrows, hoping for a successful hunt. There are females sitting at looms weaving cloth or tending their vegetable gardens. Then he looks over to his own daughter and shakes his head with wonder as she goes through her morning exercises. Chief Ogrot loves his daughter, but Princess Eekra is very odd by mok standards. For one thing, most moks are illiterate. Not that they're unintelligent, but in a mok's day to day life the ability to read and write is considered unimportant. Besides which, the mok language doesn't translate very well to the written page, so no mok has ever bothered developing a written language for their people. Eekra, however, has become somewhat of the village scholar. She learned the art of literacy years ago from a pair of adventuring human teenagers, a female barbarian named Shara and her companion a male sorcerer named Merlik. They flew in on a giant bird named Yeek late one autumn and asked to winter in _Knox_. Chief Ogrot agreed, and over the long winter months Eekra and they became fast friends. She taught them to understand mokspeak so that they will be able to communicate with moks using more than just "yes/no" questions and pantomiming. In return, Merlik taught her to read and write in the common language of humans. Eekra picked up the skill quite quickly. When the two adventurers left in the spring, Merlik left Eekra some books. One was called _12th Grade History_ (though even Merlik wasn't sure what they meant by "12th Grade"), another was a collection of stories by a pair of brothers named Grimm, one was about someplace called _Egypt_, and the last one was called _The Tao Of Jeet Kun Do_ by someone named Bruce Lee. After that, Eekra was hooked. She would trade with humans for any books she can get her hands on. Childrens stories, comic books, encyclopedias, textbooks, fictional novels, magazines, she doesn't care. Another thing that sets Eekra apart from other moks is that she is unsatisfied with the limitations in a mok females life. She insists that she can be as good a hunter and warrior as any male in the tribe, even better. And she's proven herself to be right. She can throw a knife or a tomahawk with lethal accuracy. Her aim with the sling and the bolas are unmatched by any in the tribe. And she has mastered the quarterstaff with which she is now practicing. But her idiosyncrasies don't stop there. Most moks hate the water, some to the point of aqua-phobia. Eekra loves a good swim. While moks have great hand eye co-ordination and are revered as great archers, they also are very clumsy and often trip over their own two feet. Eekra on the other hand is as graceful and agile as a cat. Even the way she looks is unusual for a mok. She's small, barely over 6' tall when most mok females average around 7'. Also most mok females are nearly indistinguishable from their male counterparts visually, except for their manner of dress and their bosoms. Eekra has the shapely hourglass figure that human males find so pleasing, and wears a fur bikini rather than the more conservative cloth dresses that most females of her race wear. In virtually every way imaginable, Princess Eekra is the exact opposite of what a 'proper' female mok is supposed to be. Chief Ogrot shakes his head in disbelief. She is his only child, and because of this he indulges her odd behavior, but sometimes he can't help but wonder why she can't act 'properly'.

Not all who dwell in the village of _Knox_ are happy though. Years ago, when Princess Eekra was but a child, a band of river pirates led by Captain Corden: Queen Of The River Pirates attacked the mok village in hopes of stealing the legendary _Treasure Of The Moks_. Thanks to the intervention of a barbarian named Thundarr and his companions Ookla The Mok and the sorceress Princess Ariel, she failed in her quest and no mok lives were lost. Today she and most of her crew are imprisoned in the very vault where she believed the fabled treasure lay hidden. She has had to fight off some attempted mutinies over the years, as many of her crew had become frustrated with captivity and blame her for their imprisonment. With her most loyal crewmen and her own fighting prowess, she has managed to maintain her position as their captain, even while in prison. Now when the moks feed them, she takes a third of everyone's' portions. The extra food is then divided between her and her most trusted bodyguards. This has the added benefit of keeping the others too weak to stage another coup. For entertainment, she arranges for weekly fights between crewmen. The winner gets to spend the week sharing the captain's meals, as well as her bed. This weeks match is between the current champion, a huge crewman nearly as large as a mok named Ogre who may very well have some mutant blood in his ancestry. He's fighting a newcomer, a small man only a little taller than 5', who was caught poaching the moks' sheep and trying to steal one of their equarts. Ogre throws punch after punch at the little thief, but the nimble little man ducks and dodges every blow. The other prisoners cheer and shout, enjoying the spectacle, and wagering meals on the outcome. Ogre's attacks are coming less and less frequently, his breath becoming more and more ragged as he begins to tire. Suddenly the smaller man goes on the offensive, striking the much larger man with kicks and knees, his attacks coming lightning quick. Ogre tries desperately to block the kicks, but always moves too slowly. The smaller man hits Ogre in the knees with a rapid succession of kicks, then a swift kick to the groin. Then he drives his knee into Ogre's face and then follows up with a spin kick to the back of the head, knocking Ogre unconscious. There's a chorus of cheers from those who had bet on the newcomer to win, boos from those who bet on Ogre, and applause from those who didn't bet but enjoyed the fight. The new champion walks up to Captain Corden.

"Congratulations," she tells him, "you fight very well. I don't think I've ever seen Ogre bested so soundly. Who are you?"

"They call me Squeak," he tells her.

"How'd you get that name?" Asks the captain.

"It's short for 'Pipsqueak'," he replies.

"Well 'Squeak'," she says, "you've earned your reward. Come, join me for a nice hardy meal."

Later that night, Squeak and Captain Corden are lying together under her blankets. Squeak is sound asleep, quite exhausted from the evenings fight and his subsequent reward. Captain Corden lies next to him, satisfied with this newcomers skills as both a fighter and a lover. She watches him sleep, admiring his high cheekbones, narrow chin, and chiseled physique. He rolls over onto his side and she notices for the first time that he has a tattoo on his back, right between the shoulder blades. She takes a closer look and sees that the tattoo is actually a map. There's also writing and the map, in an obscure but familiar looking language. Captain Corden rolls Squeak over onto his stomach so she can get a better look.

"Wha..." Squeak stammers as he wakes up, "What's going on?"

"Shut up and lie still!" Captain Corden orders. Then she takes a closer look at the map.

"What is it Captain Corden?" Ogre asks eagerly, hoping for a little payback, "Do you need us to dispose of him for you?"

"Shut up and bring me some light," she says.

Ogre collects some lit candles from the other prisoners and brings them to his captain. She uses the additional light to look at the map more closely. Then she looks up with a smile.

"Do you know what this is?" She asks.

"A tattoo?" Ogre replies.

"No you oaf," she corrects him, "it's a map to the stronghold of the great wizard Korath, rumored to have the greatest collection of magical weapons and spells known to exist. With such an arsenal at my disposal, I will be able to take my revenge against that cursed barbarian Thundarr and all of his friends and allies!"

"What are you saying Captain?"

"I'm saying, it's time we broke out of here!"

"You have a plan?" He asks.

"Aye," she says, "It's dangerous. Not all of us will escape, or even survive, but I tell you this. Those of you who are left behind will not be imprisoned long. We will return with the weapons we need to slaughter these accursed moks. Then you will be freed and we will sell the moks' hides on the black market for a tidy profit. And I know of several wizards who will pay handsomely for the cubs to be raised as slaves. But first we must break out. Here's my plan..."

Then the other prisoners gather around and listen carefully as Captain Corden explains her plan to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The following afternoon, Captain Corden and her men lay in wait for the mok guards to enter the prison with their lunch. As soon as the mok guards enter the prison, Corden and her men attack then en-mass. With the guards busy fighting the prisoners, Corden, Squeak, Ogre, and a few others, less than half of her entire crew, manage to get out of the cell. There in the guard room, hanging on the wall, is Corden's sword belt with her rapier still sheathed in it. She quickly grabs it and buckles it on as she runs out the door.

"This way!" She calls to her fellow escapees, "To the equarts! Follow me!"

Squeak and the others make haste, running with all speed towards the equart corral. A group of mok children at play see them escaping and run to their mothers, shouting an alarm. Chief Ogrot steps out of his hut and sees the prisoners escaping. He howls a warning to the moks fishing on the riverbank, and the males all run after the escaping prisoners. Moks are not known for being fleet afoot though, and the fleeing prisoners have a head start. But Princess Eekra is far quicker and much closer than the male fishermen. Eekra runs at the escaping prisoners and uses her quarterstaff to pole vault at them. She lands right on top of one of the escaping pirates. She knocks him unconscious with a quick punch to the jaw. She quickly throws her quarterstaff like a javelin at another escaping prisoner. The staff slips between his feet and trips him up, causing him to fall to the ground. Before he can get back to his feet, he's knocked out by a kick to the face delivered by Eekra as she runs by. She pulls out a set of bolas and sends them whirling through the air at another fleeing prisoner. They wrap around his legs, binding them together and sending him tumbling to the ground. As he struggles to rise to his feet, Eekra leaps into the air and drives both her knees into his back. Then she scoops up a rock, sets it in her sling, and sets it whirling above her head as she runs after the remaining prisoners. Captain Corden, Squeak, Ogre, and two others are almost at the equart corral. Eekra lets the stone fly, striking one of the escaping pirates between the shoulder blades and knocking him face first into the corral fence as the other four are climbing over it. They each mount an equart and gallop off, leaping the fence and heading off into the forest. Eekra throws another set of bolas at them, wrapping around the neck of a pirate and causing him to sit up straight just in time to be clothslined off his mount by a low hanging branch. Eekra pulls a knife from her boot and throws it at the other escaping prisoners. It misses Captain Corden's head by inches and sticks hilt deep into an old maple tree. By the time Eekra takes out a second knife Corden, Ogre, and Squeak are out of range with too many trees between them to get a clear shot.

Chief Ogrot and the other moks picked up the prisoners Princess Eekra had stopped and returned them to the prison. Then Ogrot picks out three of the fishermen with tridents to track the escaped prisoners. Eekra objects, pointing out that she's a far better tracker than any of the fishermen or shepherds in the village. And many of the hunters for that matter. Ogrot refuses, telling her he needs her to track the village's hunters to bring them back, that he had a feeling they would need every able bodied mok in the village very soon. She didn't like it very much, but being a dutiful daughter she agreed. Later that evening she returns with the hunters. While she was away, Chief Ogrot was interrogating the prisoners that his daughter had recaptured. Moks are generally honorable beings, but Ogrot had a bad feeling about this jail break and needed information. So he let his moks push them very hard in the interrogations What he found out had him very worried. Chief Ogrot picks out three hunters and sends them after the three fishermen. Princess Eekra protests, telling him that she's the best tracker in the village and that she should be helping the hunters track the escaped prisoners. Ogrot knows she's right, but as her father he just can't bring himself to send her into danger. He thinks of a compromise that he feels his daughter will accept. He asks her to go find Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla. He tells her that at this time of year they should be on their way to the village of Lanta, where their friend Thorak is the sheriff. Princess Eekra guesses at her father's intentions, but again her duty to her father and her tribe outweigh her personal feelings and she agrees to go. Besides, she hasn't seen Ookla and his companions since she was a child and wanted to see them again. She packs up her bolas, sling, knives, and quarterstaff, mounts an equart and rides off to find the three heroes.

Meanwhile, miles away, Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla have set up camp next to a clean clear lake. Their horses are tethered to a tree where they graze on the tender grasses. A large tent is set up, and a roaring fire burns near by. An animal, caught earlier in the day, roasts on a spit over the flames, and wild potatoes which had been dug up also roast on sticks set up around the campfire. A kettle of tea percolates on a stone surrounding the fire. Ookla kneels next to the fire to tend to the meal. A line is strung up between two trees. Hanging from this line is a fur vest and loincloth, as well as a blue and gold swimsuit. In the lake Ookla's friends, Thundarr the barbarian and Princess Ariel the sorceress, are washing away the the dirt from the long ride.

"This water feels good after such a dusty ride," says the blonde barbarian.

"I'm finally feeling human again," agrees the olive skinned sorceress, "I can't even remember the last time I've had a bath."

"Nor I," agrees Thundarr, "and with no wizards in the area, it's finally safe enough to enjoy the swim."

"Hey Ookla!" Ariel calls, "Come join us! The water's fine! Wash the dirt from your fur!"

Ookla growls a response in his bestial language. Thundarr bursts out laughing.

"What did he say?" Ariel asks.

"He said 'That is what his tongue is for'," Thundarr translates.

Ariel bursts out laughing as well.

"I should've known," she says.  
"Yes," Thundarr laughs, "you should." Then he splashes her.

Ariel splashes the barbarian back. Then they begin laughing and splashing each other back and forth. Thundarr grabs Ariel, picks her up, and throws her deeper into the water. Ariel goes under the water, but doesn't resurface. Then Thundarr's expression becomes one of surprise as he falls beneath the waters surface. Ariel comes up out of the water laughing, and Thundarr soon follows suit, for it was Ariel who pulled him under the water. Ookla begins howling at them and Thundarr laughs even harder.

"What did he say?" Ariel asks.

"He says we are crazy," Thundarr explains, "and he also says that dinner is almost ready."

"Well, we are beginning to prune up," says Ariel, "maybe we should get out and have some supper."

Ookla brings a couple of wool blankets to the lake shore as his friends emerge from the water. They wrap themselves in the blankets and follow the mok back to the campfire. They sit down on a fallen log while Ookla pulls out some tin plates and serves up some food for his friends. Using a stick, he moves a flat stone from the side of the campfire. It's being used as a door for a makeshift oven, built by stacking stones and laying a flat stone across the top. Ookla pulls a metal pan out of the oven with three small loafs of crude bread and puts them onto the tin plates. Then he places a roasted potato next to it and pulls a limb from the roasting animal and serves his friends. Then he pours them each a tin cup of steaming hot tea. They had fought many battles together, and lately it seems they haven't had so much as a moments rest. Since things have finally calmed down some, Ookla is only too happy to take care of the cooking while Thundarr and Ariel bathe. Though for the life of him he can't figure out why humans enjoy the water so much. They enjoy a leisurely meal together. And then bed down for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Captain Corden, Squeak, and Ogre have ridden their stolen equarts all day long and through the night without a moments rest. The sun is rising in the east, and they've slowed their mounts from a gallop to a trot. They need to put as much distance between themselves and the mok village of _Knox_ as possible. They're certain that Chief Ogrot has formed a posse to hunt them down, and there are few that are better than hunting and tracking than moks. By noon they come upon a wide meadow, easy to cross but leaves them wide open and exposed. Figuring word of their escape hasn't reached the other villages yet, and that any mok hunting party is still miles behind them, they decide to chance it. They cross the meadow with no problems until they almost reach the treeline. When they're still about fifty feet away, over a dozen arrows fly down at them and stick into the ground around the equarts' feet. A motley crew of at least a dozen men, groundlings, carocks, and mutants steps out of the bushes, all brandishing weapons of some sort. Most of them carry clubs, though a lucky few carry swords, spears, and axes. Of more concern are those still in the bushes, at least another half dozen, with loaded crossbows. And who knows how many archers are in the trees? Of the three escapees, only Captain Corden has a weapon. And even with the fighting prowess of her two companions, she holds no illusions as to how a fight would result for the three of them.

"Well as I live and breath," says a voice from the bushes, "if it isn't Captain Corden, Queen Of The River Pirates."

Corden places a hand on the hilt of her rapier. If she were going to be captured by bounty hunters, she meant to go down fighting.

"Who are you?" She asks, "What do you want?"

Out from the bushes steps a man wearing the torn remnants of a wetsuit and carrying a cutlass. The skull and crossbones still emblazoned on his chest mark him as a former river pirate. Corden looks him over, an expression of recognition on her face.

"I recognize you," she says, "you were one of my crew."

"That's correct, _Captain_," he says, a level of disdain in his voice, "the name's Pontz".

"Tell your people to stand down," says Captain Corden.

Her former crewman laughs. "Does it look like we're on your ship?" He asks, "I don't take orders from _you_ anymore!"

"So you have your own band of pirates now, is that it?"

"Something like that," he replies.

"So what do you want?" She asks him.

"When I first saw you riding across the meadow, just your mounts, your sword, and anything else of value you might have," he tells her, "But now that I know it's you? I want some payback."

"For what?" She asks, steeling herself for a fight.

"Your greed ruined us!" He shouts at her, "You were so damned obsessed with that mok treasure that you couldn't see it was a lost cause until it was too late! And what do you have to show for it? Most of your crew were captured, and those of us lucky enough to escape with our lives were scattered to the four winds. I was lucky to be taken in by this lot. And I've worked my way up to a position of respect!"

"So what now?" She asks, "You're some kind of highwayman?"

"Aye," he says, "second only to Uruk, King Of The Brigands."

"Impressive," Corden replies, with just a hint of insincerety in her voice, and she comes down off her equart, "then I propose an alliance. My friends and I are on our way to an ancient treasure which is virtually unguarded. Your cut should be more than enough to ease the pain of our past failures."

"It ain't up to me Captain," says the former river rat, "it's up to the boss."

"Then let me tell it to your boss!" She says.

"Oh, he's already heard ya," Pontz says, "but things like this ain't settled with a handshake."

Out of the bushes comes the biggest and most vicious looking mok any of them has ever seen. He's at least 8' tall. His fur is a dark shade of gray, his mane as black as a raven's wing. The right side of his face is horribly scarred, and he wears an eye-patch over his right eye. In his massive right hand he carries a battle ax that's so huge even Ogre would have to wield it two handed. He turns to the former river pirate and growls something to him in his bestial tongue. The pirate turns to his former captain.

"Uruk says that he will accept your terms if you can beat him in single combat," he translates, "but if he wins, you have to tell him where this treasure is."

"I've just spent six years imprisoned in a mok village," she tells him, "I've learned to understand their language," then she turns to Uruk, "You have a deal."

Squeak and Ogre dismount as Corden draws her rapier. She looks at the weapon in her hand, then looks at Uruk's ax as he cuts a fallen tree in half with a single one handed strike. She doesn't need to be told what'll happen to her if he hits her with that ax, or that her sword won't be able to stop it from hitting her. Squeak comes up to her and begins massaging her shoulders. He leans in close and whispers to her.

"You remember my fight with Ogre the other day?" He asks, "Just do the same thing. The key to beating him is strategy, not strength. If you stand toe to toe with him he'll cut you in half. Make him attack you with everything he has, tire him out. When he can barely raise his ax, then you strike."

The brigands form a circle around the two combatants. Uruk charges at Corden, swinging wildly with his ax. Corden does exactly as Squeak suggested. She ducks and she dodges. She slips in beneath his ax and jabs him with her rapier. She doesn't try for any killing blows, just a swipe to the buttocks or a jab to the thigh. Her intention's not to kill, or even to maim, but rather to anger her opponent. And the strategy works. Uruk goes wild with rage swinging madly, but not able to hit anything. Finally his strikes are slowing, his breathing heavy. He's bleeding from a dozen minor nicks and cuts. He has a murderous look in his eye. He raises his ax up over his head with both hands for a mighty downward strike and charges forward. Corden charges forward too, but dives into a forward roll, bringing both feet up to drive both heels into the mok's groin with all the strength she could muster. Uruk stops dead in his tracks, his one good eye rolls into the back of his head, his ax slips from his grasp, and he protectively cups his injured groin. Captain Corden scrambles to her feet, holding her weapon at the ready. Uruk lets out a pitiful little yelp, a couple octaves higher than normal, and falls to his knees. She holds the blade of her sword to his throat.

"Yield or die!" She tells him.

Uruk nods his head affirmatively. She steps back and places the tip of her blade to Uruk's throat.

"Here's the deal," she tells him, "I'm taking over your little band of brigands. You can stay on as my second in command. As such you will receive a fair share of whatever loot we steal. Or I can kill you where you stand. Which is it?"

Again, Uruk nods in agreement. Captain Corden sheaths her rapier and helps the mok to his feet.

"Now," she says, "summon the rest of your troops. We're about to find the greatest treasure imaginable. When we have it, Chief Ogrot and his tribe will feel my wrath!"

Uruk growls a question to his new commander. She smiles wickedly.

"Yes," she says, "I was imprisoned by Ogrot and his moks for six years. I plan on slaughtering the the whole damn village, down to the last mok, and selling the children into slavery!"

Uruk growls something back.

"So Ogrot banished you from the town of _Knox_?" She asks, "So you have as much reason for vengeance as I."

Uruk turns to the former river rat Pontz and gives him an order. The brigand gives his former captain a venomous glare, then nods his head. He stalks off to gather the rest of the brigands. Soon their numbers nearly double. They've packed up camp, mounted their horses, and they all ride off together. Along the way, Captain Corden learns much about her new found allies. The reason they all come from so many different places and are of so many different races is that they've all been displaced from their homes. And they've all been displaced by the same person, _Thundarr_. The groundlings and hawk mutants all used to work for the wizard Gemini. The tiger mutants all used to work for Jurag, the former slave. The carocks all used to tend the death flower fields before Thundarr had set them aflame. There were the pig mutants who worked for the wizard Artemis as the corrupt Sheriff Corb's deputies in the town of Lanta. There were blue skinned amazons who preferred Strya's rule over that of their true queen, Queen Diona. Plus several humans who just plain weren't very nice. So now Corden has herself an army of men and women who hate the barbarian and his friends just as much as she, and a second in command who had just as much reason to seek revenge against the town of _Knox _as she does. Later that night, Corden invites Uruk into her tent to discuss plans for the upcoming conquest. And by the sounds that come out of the tent after much discussion, it seems that any hard feelings between the two have been set aside. Corden lies against Uruk's massive chest, quite pleased with herself. She and Uruk have decided to work together. And once the village of _Knox _has been sacked and her crew released, she will build a new ship. Then she and Uruk would unite their forces and share in the plunder of countless communities. He would attack them from the land, and she would support him from the water. The perfect plan. And once they had weapons that not even Thundarr's famed Sunsword can defeat, they would be unconquerable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla ride through the lands that were once known as Georgia. The land is covered in swamplands, but there's enough dry land for the three heroes to ride their horses. It's been a long time since they've visited Lanta. It's been even longer since they've had an opportunity to relax. That day at the lake a few nights back was their first day of relaxation in so long they don't even remember when they'd gone more than a few days without a fight.

"How much further to Lanta?" Ariel asks.

"Another days ride," replies Thundarr, "perhaps two."

"I just hope we don't run into any trouble before then," she replies.

Just then Thundarr reigns his horse to a stop. Ariel and Ookla do likewise. They hear the sounds of a struggle not too far away, and what sounds like a mok howling.

"Demon dogs!" Thundarr cries, one of his favorite sayings (especially when startled or frustrated), "Sounds of battle!"

"I guess I spoke too soon," says Ariel.

Ookla roars in his bestial language. Thundarr nods in agreement.

"Of course, old friend," he says, "let us go help!"

Thundarr grabs his Sunsword and ignites its blade, "Ariel! Ookla! Riiiide!"

The three companions ride towards the noise. When they arrive at the battle, they see a lone female mok battling a group of mutants. The mutants are all generally human looking except that they're much larger, have large fangs, and orange skin. There's a large cage on a wagon with humans locked inside it. The mutants are trying to catch the mok in nets and lassos.

"Slavers!" Says Thundarr, "We must save that mok! Into battle!" He charges the slavers with his Sunsword held high and shouts his battle cry. "Yaaaaa-hee!"

Ookla pulls out his mok bow and follows as Ariel launches a series of magic missiles at the slavers. One slaver casts a net at Thundarr, who cuts it in two with ease. Ookla knocks out two more slavers with his stun arrows, while several more are knocked out by Ariel's magic. The mok that the slavers were trying to capture strikes a slaver in the gut with her quarterstaff, then twirls the weapon about and strikes the mutant across the back. Then she steps on his back and uses him as a springboard to launch herself into a flying kick, which catches another slaver square in the face. A couple of slavers try and knock Thundarr from his horse with wooden clubs, but his Sunsword cuts through both weapons practically like they weren't even there. The slavers turn to flee, and run right into Ookla who picks them up in a big bear hug and squeezes them until they stop struggling. The last two slavers try and make a run for it, but the female mok whirls a set of bolas at them, wrapping up their legs and tripping them. Princess Ariel rides up next to the cage and with a wave of her hand causes the padlock to pop off. She opens up the cage and frees the humans inside. Then Thundarr, Ookla, and the female mok they'd rescued gather up the slavers and throw them into the slave wagon. Ariel then padlocks the door shut. The female mok speaks to them in the bestial tongue of her race. Ookla responds to this by giving her a deep and respectful bow.

"What is it?" Ariel asks Thundarr, "What did she say?"

"This is Princess Eekra," Thundarr translates, "daughter of Chief Ogrot."

"An honor to meet you," says Ariel with a low and respectful bow, "But what, may I ask, are you doing this far from home?"

Eekra replies and Thundarr translates, "She brings troubling news," says Thundarr, "She says that Captain Corden and a couple of her pirates have escaped."

"Well that's not good," says Ariel, "but she has no ship. No crew. Certainly she can't be much of a threat."

Eekra explains some more, and Thundarr looks distressed. "She says that she plans to loot the lair of the wizard Karoth. That he has some arsenal of magic weapons."

Now Ariel is concerned too. "If they've found Karoth's hidden fortress," she says, "then Chief Ogrot is in big trouble. Karoth was rumored to have forged many magic items, some even a match for your Sunsword. If she can get enough men together for an assault on _Knox_, even Ogrots mightiest moks won't stand a chance!"

"Then we shall go after Corden," declares Thundarr, "and make sure she never finds this Karoth's hidden fortress!"

Princess Eekra growls something to Thundarr, and the barbarian nods his head in agreement.

"What did she say?" Ariel asks.

"She said we may be too late to stop them from reaching the fortress," Thundarr translates, "She said it took her many days of hard riding to catch up with us, and Corden had a days head start in the opposite direction."

"Then we'd best get a move on and pray nothing tries to slow us down," she replies.

They ask one of the freed slaves to drive the wagon with the slavers to the town of Lanta, where Sheriff Thorak will see to it that they have a fair trial. Then Thundarr and Ariel mount their horses while Ookla and Eekra mount their equarts. Thundarr's white stallion rears up on its hind legs.

"Ariel! Ookla! Riiiide!"

And the four of them gallop off towards Knox at top speed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As Captain Corden and her band of mismatched cutthroats are riding towards their destination, one of the amazons rides up next to here.  
"Can I ask you a question captain?" She asks.

"What is it?"

"Why do you disrespect your body so?"

"Disrespect?"

"The night you took over," explains the amazon, "you took Uruk into your bed. You pleasured him, and he's not even your species."

Corden laughs, "That wasn't disrespect," she says, "that's strategy. All men, whether human or mok, think with only one body part and it's not located on their shoulders. Uruk is a strong fighter, and a good leader. I embarrassed him by defeating him in single combat. By taking him into my bed, I soothed his ego and made him a loyal second in command. The other men, like Ogre and Squeak? Men will go to great lengths to bed a woman. If a man thinks he's going to succeed in bedding a woman, there's nothing he won't risk to achieve that goal. He doesn't even have to succeed in bedding you, just think that he will. An entire army of such men? They would be formidable indeed."

"Interesting," says the amazon, "and clever. You would make a fine amazon if you could breathe underwater."

"Thank you, I'm glad you approve," says Corden, "perhaps when I get myself a new ship, you and your sister amazons will consider joining my crew. I can guarantee you high ranking positions. And the ability to breathe underwater would be most useful as a river pirate."

"I will consider it," says the amazon, "_Queen_ Corden."

Captain Corden laughs at the title of 'queen', but then gives her a thoughtful look. 'Queen Corden' had a nice ring to it.

After several days of riding, the band of brigands comes upon a run down log cabin. There's smoke coming out of the chimney indicating that it is occupied. Uruk growls something to Captain Corden. She nods in agreement.

"Yes," she says, "the men could use a little practice."

Just as she begins to signal to her brigands to surround the cabin there's an explosion of magical energy up above their heads. They turn and see s disheveled figure appear out of nowhere in a puff of green smoke. His clothes are torn and ragged and he looks as though he hasn't shaved for days. His hair looks like a tangled rats nest. His blue skin marks him as being more than human, his hands glowing a mystical green tells that he's likely a wizard. He points directly at Captain Corden.

"You are trespassing in my domain!" He declares, "I am the mighty wizard Artemis! Leave my land now or be utterly destroyed!"

"_Mighty_ wizard?" Corden asks mockingly, "I thought wizards dwelt in powerful fortresses, not log cabins!"

"Do not test my patience wench!" Artemis shouts, "I'm giving you the chance to flee without loss of life! I will not show such mercy a second time!"

One of the pig mutants in the band rides up next to Corden. "I used to work for Artemis," he whispers to Corden, "He was also whupped by that Thundarr feller."

Corden smiles as an idea forms in her mind. "Lord Aretemis!" she calls, "My apologies for my disrespect! I have just been informed that we have a common enemy! We are riding to destroy the barbarian called _Thundarr_, and anyone who calls him friend! A wizard as mighty as yourself would be a great asset, as one who can counter the magic of that witch Ariel!"

Artemis laughs. "You are a fool, wench!" He replies, "No one can defeat that barbarian devil as long as he wields his Sunsword!"

"That is why we're heading to the stronghold of the wizard Korath!" Corden tells him, "To find weapons that will match his Sunsword and put them into the hands of warriors who can best him with skill!"

"Korath's Tower?" Says Artemis, "But that's been lost for centuries!"

"No longer!" Replies Corden, "I have found a map, and we're headed there now! Join us! Your magic will be very useful in countering the monsters and traps left behind to guard the place!"

"They say that Korath had the most powerful collection of spells of any wizard, before or since!" Says Artemis, "If I could gain such power for myself, I would be invincible!"

"Be warned Artemis!" Cries Captain Corden, "I offer you a partnership as equals! Try to rest command of my men from me and no magic in the world will save you from me cutting your throat while you sleep!"

"A partnership it is then," agrees Artemis, "and perhaps a future alliance once our personal affairs have been settled!"

"Agreed!" Then Corden rides her horse up to Artemis and offers him her hand. He takes it, and they seal their pact with a handshake.

"Wait here," says Artemis, "I will be needing a few supplies."

Captain Corden sits on her horse quite pleased with herself. She has an army with which she can conquer the mok village. She has a mok as her second in command to counter Ookla's strength. And now she has a wizard ally who can counter Princess Ariel's magic. Once she has a weapon that can match Thundarr's Sunsword, her victory will be complete. Soon the band of brigands are once more on their way, this time with the wizard Artemis gliding overhead on a flying carpet. That night they camp next to a natural hot spring. Artemis strips down and wades into the pool. After sitting in the hot water for a while and washing away the dust from the trail, Captain Corden comes over and joins him. She removes her clothes and wades into the water. She carries a cup of lather and a straight edge razor. She takes the foam brush and starts lathering his face. She takes the razor up to his face, and the wizard grabs her wrist.

"Trust me," she says.

"Trust has to be earned," he replies.

"Well if you survive your shave," she says, "then I will have earned your trust."

"That statement doesn't exactly elicit trust," he tells her.

"Then think about this," she says, "if I were to cross you I would wait until after we got into Korath's stronghold, not before."

Artemis releases Corden's wrist, and she carefully shaves away his stubble. When she's done she washes his face, removing the remaining lather.

"There," she says, "much better."

"Why is it so important that I shave?" He asks her.

"Because I prefer it when men are clean shaven when I do this," and she kisses him deeply.

They climb out of the pool together and walk over to Corden's tent. As they enter, Captain Corden touches the arm of one of the amazons standing guard outside the tent. The amazon nods her head and follows them into the tent. Hours later, Artemis is lying in bed with Corden's head resting against one shoulder and the amazon's head resting against the other. The three of them aren't wearing a thing other than contented smiles and the single blanket draped across their bodies.

"Another devoted ally," Corden whispers to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Thundarr, Ariel, Ookla, and Princess Eekra ride all day long and well into the night. When they finally stop for a rest, the broken moon is high in the night sky. They set up camp at a riverbank, not far from the lake where Thundarr and Ariel had their bath. They build a roaring fire and settle in for the night.

"So Princess," says Thundarr, "how is it that you fight so well?"

Princess Eekra growls a reply, to which Thundarr nods thoughtfully.

"Well?" Asks Ariel, "What did she say?"

"Books," replies Thundarr, "she says she learned her fighting techniques by reading books. She says she found several ancient texts which teach something called 'kung-fu' and something else called 'karate'."

"I've never met a mok who knew how to read and write before," says Ariel.

Eekra growls a reply.

"A traveling sorcerer taught her several years ago," Thundarr translates, "She says he flew into the village on the back of a giant bird with a female barbarian."

"Shara and Merlik?" Ariel says with surprise. Eekra nods affirmatively.

"We haven't seen them in years," says Thundarr.

"How are they?" Asks Ariel, "What have they been going? How have been?"

Eekra says something in mok and Thundarr translates. "She says that it's been quite a long time since they've last visited the village."

They four friends then spend several hours talking and laughing. Discussing their meetings with Shara and Merlik. Thundarr and Ariel take great pleasure in retelling Ookla's love/hate relationship with Yeek, which Eekra finds very amusing and causes Ookla to hide his face with embarrassment. That just causes the other three to laugh even harder. All four of them are glad for the distraction. A few hours of idle conversation and laughter has already done much to lift their spirits. Suddenly the horses and equarts get really nervous and jittery. They pull free of their tethers and gallop off. A second later the ground bursts open and a large gray beast raises from the earth. It looks like a strange cross between a great white shark and an armadillo.

"Demon dogs!" Thundarr cries, taking out his Sunsword and igniting the blade.

"Look out!" Says Ariel, "It's a land shark!"

Ookla grabs his mok bow and Eekra takes up her quarterstaff. The four friends spread out. The land shark charges towards Ookla. Ookla launches a couple of stun arrows at it. They bounce harmlessly off its shell without even slowing it down. Eekra tackles Ookla out of the way before he could be devoured. Ariel throws a fireball at the land shark, which rolls off its shell with little or no effect. Eekra leaps up onto the beasts back and starts striking it with her staff. The land shark bucks and kicks like a wild stallion, knocking her off its back. The land shark attacks her, but she dodges aside before it could have a taste. Thundarr runs up and starts attacking with his Sunsword. Like the stun arrows and the fireball before it, the Sunsword bounces off the land sharks shell without causing any damage.

"Lords of Light!" Cries Thundarr as he strikes again and again, "The Sunsword has no effect!"

The land shark whipped its tail about and knocked Thundarr to the ground. The land shark stalks up with its mouth open wide about to bite down. Suddenly there was a huge glowing yellow cork in its mouth stopping it from biting down. It shakes its head back and forth trying to dislodge the cork, but to no avail. It sees Ariel standing off to the side, her hands glowing yellow. It begins charging towards her. Beams of energy leap from the sorceress's hands and surround the land shark, pushing it back. The beast digs its claws into the ground and pushes through the spell. Step by step, it slowly gets closer and closer to the sorceress. Beads of sweat build up on Ariel's brow.

"I...can't...hold...him...forever!" She says.

"Our weapons are useless!" Says Thundarr, "How can we stop it?"

"The...river!" Says Ariel as the land shark takes another step, "Land...sharks...can't...swim!"

Ookla runs up and grabs the land shark by the tail. Eekra runs up and grabs the tail as well. Then the two of them, in perfect co-ordination, begin to spin around whirling the land shark around and around, building more and more momentum. Then they release the tail and send it flying out into the middle of the river. The land shark disappears under the rapids and the companions collapse with a sigh of relief.

"I hope there aren't any more of those things," says Thundarr.

"We won't," replies Ariel, "land sharks are solitary hunters. They're only encountered in groups during mating season, and if that were the case we would've been attacked by more than just one."

"Then let us find the horses," says Thundarr, "they could've run a long ways by now."

They head out and round up their mounts. The animals didn't go far so it didn't take too long. They take them back to camp. After tethering them again, they rebuild their campfire and settle in for the night. As soon as dawn breaks the four companions eat a quick breakfast, climb up onto their mounts, then ride hard towards the town of Knox.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After many days of travel through hostile terrain, Captain Corden, Uruk the mok, the wizard Artemis, Ogre, Squeak, and the rest of the brigands finally arrive at the citadel of the wizard Karoth. It's an impressive structure, with a high metal wall surrounding it. Then entire structure is also surrounded by a moat. They ride up to the edge of the moat and look in. The moat appears to be filled with clean, clear water. Captain Corden turns and points at one of the carocks.

"You," she says, "your people are known as strong swimmers. Swim across and extend the bridge."

The carock nods his head in agreement and dives in. The liquid in the moat boils and hisses, vapor pours up into the air from where the carock dove in. The carock comes back to the surface screaming in pain. His skin blisters and peals away, exposing muscle tissue. The muscle tissue sears and burns away. His skeleton sinks to the bottom of the moat, and dissolves before it ever touches the bottom.

"Aaaaaaciiid!" Says one of the hawk mutants, pointing at the moat.

Captain Corden nods her head. "I suspected as much," she says.

"You thought the moat might be filled with acid, yet you sent one of our carocks into it anyway?" Artemis asks incredulously.

"It was a risk I was willing to take," she tells him, "just not with my own life."

"So how shall we get the bridge across my queen?" Asks one of the amazons.

Captain Corden turns to Artemis. "Could you fly across on your magic carpet?" She asks.

"Only if you wish to also sacrifice your only wizard," he replies, "I highly doubt a wizard of Karoth's reputation would have left the front gate protected with only a moat. I have a better idea."

The wizard points at the heavy metal hand crank and a beam of green energy leaps from his finger and strikes the contraption. The hand crank begins to turn of its own accord, extending the thick, heavy, steel bridge across the moat. Once the bridge is fully extended, Corden points out a groundling.

"You there," she says, "cross the bridge and open the gate."

The groundling shakes his head. Uruk growls at Corden in his own language. The pirate queen glares at her second in command.

"I will not send any men across the bridge until I know it's safe!" She tells him, "Risking the life of a single groundling is preferable to risking those of our entire band! And if you're so determined to lead by example, then _you_ lead the men across! Ogre will be happy to take your place as my first mate."

Uruk turns away and contemplates this for a moment. Then he turns to the groundling and nods his agreement in Corden's order. The groundling looks around for a way out. Seeing none, he swallows the lump in his throat and carefully starts to walk across the bridge. He gets a third of the way across the bridge and nothing happens. Still nothing happens and the groundling begins to relax. Then when he gets to two thirds of the way across the bridge, one of the iron gargoyles on top of the wall turns its head. Twin lasers shoot from its eyes and strike the groundling, sending it from the bridge and into the moat. The others stand about listening to the groundling's dying screams. Corden turns to Uruk.

"Still want to lead by example?" She asks.

Uruk makes a snorting sound in response. Corden smiles and turns to Artemis.

"Is there anything you can do?" She asks.

"Perhaps," says Artemis. He points at the gargoyle and a globe of impenetrable blackness encompasses the iron statue. He points at other iron gargoyles and summons similar globes over them as well. Once all visible gargoyles have been blacked out, Artemis walks up to the gates. He raises his hands and the gates glow green. After a moment the gates swing open. He turns and gestures for the others to follow. The captain and the others follow him into the courtyard. The entire yard is overgrown with weeds and ivy. Across the courtyard is the keep proper, with huge double doors set in front. The brigands spread out across the yard.

"I have a bad feeling about this," says Squeak

"I know what you mean," says Ogre, "Why would a man need such large doors to enter his keep?"

"A _man_ wouldn't," says Artemis.

The wizard raises his hands and casts another spell. The doors glow green, just as the main gates had. The doors swing open. From out of the darkness comes a gigantic reptile with four heads, each head at the end of a long serpentine neck. The beast's black scales glisten in the midday sun.

"Look out!" Cries Captain Corden.

"A hydra!" Shouts Squeak

"Everyone scatter!" Orders Ogre.

Uruk howls something in his bestial language and several brigands launch arrows and bolts at the hydra from their bows and crossbows. The arrows and bolts bounce harmlessly off its ebony scales. A tiger man mutant runs up with a spear, intending to impale the beast. One of the heads snatches up the mutant in its jaws. Another head bites down on the mutant's lower body. They tear the mutant apart, each head swallowing half. Artemis casts a spell at the hydra. The beast glows green, closes all eight of its eyes, then lies down and goes to sleep.

"That sleep spell will keep the beast out of commission for several hours," says the wizard, "but we should make haste. I don't relish the thought of fighting our way past that beast on our way out."

The brigands enter the ancient keep. The doors are old and rusted shut, but with Artemis's spells and Uruk's strength they manage to open the doors. They search through the keep. They find Karoth's audience chamber, and the many servant chambers and guard barracks. They find the stairs leading down into the sub-levels. Most of the band stays upstairs. Captain Corden, Uruk, Squeak, Artemis, Ogre, and Pontz go down to the lower levels to search for Karoth's treasures. The bandits walk the halls for what seems a really long time when they finally realize they are in a labyrinth. They wander about the halls of the maze for a while longer when they're attacked by a beast with the head of a bull and the body of a man. The wizard quickly incapacitates the minotaur with a sleep spell.

"What kind of wizard are you?" Corden asks him, "Mercy is hardly a trait I'd expect from one of your reputation."

"It isn't mercy," he explains, "it's pragmatism. I plan on making this citadel my home when this is done. No sense in destroying such valuable guardians."

"I see," she says, "just be sure you inform them who's boss."

"Oh, they'll know," he says with a wicked grin.

They continue on through the labyrinth. They encounter several other minotaurs, as well as a few trolls. Each time Artemis puts them to sleep, leaving them unharmed for future use. Finally they find their way to a huge gilded set of double doors. They doors are locked, but a quick spell by Artemis opens them up. They enter an enormous library. There are shelves upon shelves of books on all of the walls, going from the floor all the way up to the very high ceiling. There are rows upon rows of bookshelves running the length of the room, all of them going from floor to ceiling. Sitting on a podium in the middle of the room, is a huge book. It's a yard long, about 2' wide, and at least 2' thick. Artemis eases up to the tome and carefully looks it over.

"Karoth's book of spells," whispers. "With such power at my disposal, I will be invincible."

"_We_ will be invincible," Corden reminds him.

"Of course," replies Artemis.

"So where is the treasure, Captain?" Pontz asks.

"Fool!" Says Artemis, "This whole library is a treasure! The knowledge contained within these books is immeasurable!"

"But we were supposed to be finding weapons to help us slay the moks from Knox," argues Ogre.

"And we shall, my friend," Captain Corden assures him, "Spread out! Start searching for hidden doors and secret compartments. His treasure vault must be in here somewhere!"

The others do as their captain commands. It takes many hours of searching, but eventually Captain Corden stumbles upon the secret latch which opens the door to the hidden vault. She walks into the room and is nearly overwhelmed by the treasures within. There are coins of silver, gold, and platinum by the thousands. Hundreds upon hundreds of jewels and precious stones. Ornate jewelry, works of art, and all other manner of treasures lie about. Uruk, Squeak, and the others come to join her in her find.

"Now _this_ is what I call treasure," says Pontz.

They all spread out and start looking through the treasures. Squeak finds an ornately crafted pair of sai. He picks them up and twirls them about in a short practice routine. He finds their weight and balance to be absolutely perfect. On impulse he hurls them both across the room, one after the other. They both strike the same stone with deadly accuracy, the blades sinking deep into the wall.

"Impressive," says Corden, "but now how are you going to get them back out?"

Almost as soon as she says it, the sai start to glow a bright yellow. Then they start moving about, as if some unseen hands are trying to wrench them from the wall. Then by their own accord, they pull free from the stone and fly across the room, where Squeak snatches them out of the air. Captain Corden nods in approval.

"Most impressive," she says.

Ogre finds himself a beautifully crafted falchion. The weapon glows with yellow light, marking it as obviously magical. Ogre walks up to a large marble bust and swings at it. The heavy curved blade of the sword whistles through the air as though there were nothing in its way. Ogre stands there, staring at the bust, wondering how he could've missed. He reaches out and nudges the statue, to check and see if it's only an illusion. The bust is solid, and its head topples off from where the sword had cut clean through. Meanwhile Captain Corden has found herself a sword belt with a rapier sheathed on it. The scabbard is inlaid with gold and encrusted with jewels. The basket hilt is ornate and elaborate. She draws the blade and gasps in amazement. It appears to be composed entirely of crystal and gives off a soft blue glow. Curious, she slashes at the padlock holding one of the treasure chests shut. The blade slices the lock clean off. She checks the blade and finds it completely unmarred. Then she picks up the broken lock and is surprised to find it as cold as ice. It's so cold, in fact, that it sticks to her skin from the sweat on her palms. Corden looks over to Pontz and sees him stuffing his pockets with gold and jewels. She walks up behind him and stabs him in the lower back. The pirate stands up straight as the blade punctures his lumbar, and stiffens up. He opens his mouth to cry out, but no sound comes forth. Frost spreads from the wound across his body. Icicles form on his elbows, nose, chin, and fingers. In seconds he's standing there, frozen solid. Captain Corden pulls the crystal blade out of the pirate's body and then slashes him hard. His frozen body shatters like a glass chandelier. She brings the blade back up to her eyes, admiring its unblemished, flawless edge.

"Very nice," she congratulates herself.

"Captain?" Asks Ogre as he looks upon the shattered remains that were once his crew mate.

"He was more interested in being rich than being invincible," she tells him, "I've shown him the error in his way of thinking."

Uruk finds a massive heavy metal morning-star. The huge spiked mace is much too heavy for most humans to wield. The mok lifts it with ease however. The entire weapon gives off a red glow. Uruk puts it through a few practice swings. It feels as though this weapon was made for his massive hands alone, that he was born to wield it. He feels a sudden urge to test its destructive power. He walks up to the far wall and smashes it with the morning-star. The stone wall collapses like a house of cards, revealing yet another hidden chamber. The wizard Artemis comes running in, furious at the interruption.

"Fools!" He cries, "What are you trying to do? Bring the entire palace down upon our heads?"

Then he sees what Uruk's impetuous swing had unearthed and his next words became stuck in his throat. There, in the hidden alcove, are the robe and staff of the mighty Karoth. The robe is a deep midnight purple trimmed with silver embroidery. The staff is made of bone, the thigh bone of some enormous creature. Runes and mystic sigils are carved all up and down the length of the shaft. And set atop the staff is a human skull. Artemis reaches out towards the items, his hand glowing green. A green beam of light shoots forth from his hand, engulfing the staff which flies across the room into his waiting grasp. He examines the staff closely.

"The Staff Of Wizardly Might," he says in awe, "any sorcerer who wields it can amplify his power tenfold."

He points the staff at the robes and unleashes blast after blast of destructive energy. Every blast hits the robes with absolutely no effect. The mannequin they've been set upon is completely unharmed. Artemis laughs evilly and then sends another beam of green light towards the robes. They lift up off the mannequin and float across the room until they hover over the wizard's head. Then he raises his arms and the robes lower down over him, his arms slipping into the voluminous sleeves, his head slipping through the neck hole, so that Artemis now looks every inch the mighty wizard.

"These robes," he explains, "protect their wearer from the direct magical assault of any sorcerer. Princess Ariel will be helpless against my power!"

"Then our conquest will be complete," says Corden, "our vengeance satisfied."

"For now, pirate," agrees Artemis, "but first let us return to the courtyard. My sleep spell will be wearing off soon and I don't want my hydra to eat all of our troops."

Equipped with their new found magic weapons, the five villains leave the library and head back to the surface. As he predicted, the sleep spells Artemis had cast were wearing off, not only the hydra but the minotaurs and trolls as well. Something strange happened though. When the guardians saw Artemis wearing the robes and carrying the staff of Karoth they all backed off, leaving the wizard and his companions alone. When they returned to the courtyard, all hell had broken loose. The hydra was awake and attacking the brigands. Many of them were lying on the ground dead or injured. Most, however, were hiding inside the keep where the beast couldn't get to them. Artemis simply walked out into the courtyard and ordered the hydra back to its cage. The huge reptile complied like an obedient pet dog. The others went about tending to the wounded and disposing of the dead. Then they raided the armory and made sure everyone who was left was equipped for battle. The following morning, they prepared to ride out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The bandits managed to acquire quite a few new items from the citadels armory. There were many laser guns that, while centuries old, are still functional. There were also many more conventional weapons, such as swords, battle axes, and spears. Each brigand took one laser rifle, one laser pistol, and at least one sword or other close quarter weapon. The wizard Artemis took the spell book as well as the robe and the staff. He stayed up most of the night committing as much of the books contents to memory as he possibly could. Shortly after sunrise, the band of brigands leave the wizard stronghold Artemis points his magic staff at the hand crank and retracts the drawbridge. As they begin their long march back to the village of Knox, three of the brigands are struck down by stun arrows. As they're looking about to see where the attack is coming from, three more are struck down. Artemis raises his magic staff and conjures a magical globe of protection which surrounds the entire band. Three more stun arrows fly through the air, only to fall harmlessly to the ground. Six moks step out from the treeline, howling in rage. Three of them carry powerful mok bows, while the other three carry tridents. They run at the brigands to attack and recapture the leaders. Besides, they recognize Uruk and wish to bring him to justice. Captain Corden smiles at her good fortune.

"Attack!" She orders her men, "bring me those moks' heads!"

The brigands all pull out their swords and axes and charge the moks. The moks fight through them, knocking their weapons from their hands and throwing them down, or picking them up and squeezing them into unconsciousness. Captain Corden brings her fingers to her mouth and blows a shrill whistle, signaling the men to fall back. The Pirate Queen draws her sword. Ogre does the same, Squeak draws his pair of sai, Uruk brings out his morning star, and Artemis brings out his magic staff. One of the moks takes aim at Squeak with his bow and fires a stun arrow at him. Squeak deflects the arrow with the sai, then hurls them one after the other into the eyes of the mok. The sai then fly back into Squeak's outstretched hands. Another mok takes aim at Artemis and launches a stun arrow. Artemis blocks the arrow with a magic shield, then points his magic staff at the mok. A green beam of light strikes the mok, and he disintegrates in the blink of an eye. Ogre charges at a third mok, his falcion held high to strike. The mok brings his trident up over his head like a staff to block. The blade cuts right through the shaft of the trident as though it wasn't even there, then continues on through the mok. The warrior collapses in a heap, his life blood flowing from his wound. Another mok tries to skewer Uruk with his trident. The former bandit king knocks the trident aside with his morning star, sweeps his opponent's legs out from under him, then smashes his skull with the enchanted weapon. Another mok thrusts his trident at Captain Corden. The Pirate Queen parries the strike, side stepping the attack, then thrusting her own blade into the mok's flesh. In seconds the mok is frozen solid. She then strikes him with the blade, shattering him into a million pieces. The last mok looks at how easily his companions had been slain. They were all veteran fighters, had all fought numerous battles against foes great and small. He'd never felt fear like this before. He turns and flees, making for the relative safety of the trees. Artemis takes aim with his staff, but Captain Corden stays his hand.

"Let him go," she tells him, "It matters little whether or not he warns the others. They'll be just as dead either way."

The mok runs into the woods until he gets to where he and the others had tethered their equarts. He mounts his and gallops off as fast as the beast will carry him. He doesn't so much as look back, he just flees. Part of him feels like a coward for running like this. But five of the tribes best warriors were bested in a matter of seconds, and Chief Ogrot and the tribe must be warned as to the kind of power they will be facing.

Miles away at the village of Knox, Thundarr, Ariel, Ookla, and Princess Eekra finally arrive. It took them many days of near constant travel, but they made good time. Chief Ogrot comes out and greets them. He shakes hands with Thundarr and Ookla, gives Ariel's shoulder an affectionate squeeze, and gives his daughter a loving hug. He then starts explaining what has been happening since Captain Corden's escape from their prison. Thundarr translates the mok chieftain's words for Ariel, who has not yet learned to understand the mok tongue.

"He says that his warriors have been digging in for an attack," says Thundarr, "he's also been sending runners to neighboring villages to arrange fallback positions."

"That's a good idea," says Ariel, "are they going to be sending reinforcements?"

Ogrot growls a response. "No, they're shoring up their own defenses," Thundarr translates, "They're hoping the moks can stop the pirates. If they can't then they will unite."

"Well that's something at least," says Ariel, "So what do you need us to do?"

Ogrot replies, and again Thundarr translates. "He says they're sending all women and children to the most fortified neighboring village," Thundarr informs her, "then if we can't stop her here we'll meet up with them there."

Princess Eekra says something to her father, to which Chief Ogrot growls a reply. Eekra begins howling an roaring at her father angrily. Chief Ogrot roars back, just as angrily.

"What are they saying?" Ariel asks.

"Chief Ogrot wants Eekra to go to the neighboring village," says Thundarr.

"The princess doesn't sound too happy about that," replies Ariel.

"She isn't," says Thundarr, "She says she's as good a warrior as any male. She says she would be a help, not a hindrance."

"She has a point," says Ariel, "She may not be as big or as strong as her father or Ookla, but she's a far more capable fighter than most any male mok or human that I've ever met. And I've read about these fighting styles she's taught herself. They're very difficult to defend against if you don't know the fighting styles. She would be very useful in the upcoming battle."

"Tell Chief Ogrot," Thundarr says with a smile, "he's the one who wants her to leave."

Ogrot walks over to Ariel, roars in her face, then storms off. Ariel turns to Thundarr.

"What was that about?" She asks.

"He says you have your wish," translates Thundarr, "Eekra stays."

Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla then help in fortifying the village defenses. Ariel uses her magic to dig trenches. Thundarr and Ookla carve pongee stakes and set them in the dirt mounds bordering the trenches. They fill and stack sandbags forming barricades. While there were only three escapees from the prison, they were headed to a wizards stronghold. And wizards are renown for maintaining robot armies. Who knows how many such soldiers they might be returning with? The next morning, the mok hunter who Captain Corden had let escape finally arrives. He on foot, his equart nowhere to be seen, and collapses in exhaustion. The other moks quickly bring him blankets and mugs of water to quench his thirst. Once he's recovered enough to speak, he begins to tell them his story. Thundarr, Ariel, Ookla, Ogrot, and Eekra all gather around to hear what he has to say. Thundarr translates for Ariel.

"He says he and the others finally caught up to Corden and her men. Apparently they had teamed up with someone named Uruk and a blue skinned wizard."

"Who's Uruk?" Ariel asks.

Chief Ogrot growls a reply, and Thundarr translates.

"Uruk is a former member of the tribe," says Thundarr, "he was kicked out for dishonorable, cruel, and violent behavior. He has been living in the northern jungles, living as a thief and highwayman. He has apparently put together quite the band of rogues to aid him in his livelihood."

They listen to more of the story, and Thundarr translates.

"He says that by the time they caught up to them, it was too late. They had already found the wizard's stronghold and raided the armory. He says hey tried to stop them, but their new weapons were too powerful. He says that they fared well against the carocks, groundlings, and humans. But these weapons were too much."

"What happened to the other moks in the posse?" Ariel asks him.

The exhausted mok silently shakes his head. The other moks around them all bow their heads, and the expression on Thundarr's face are all the answer she needs. Ariel too bows her head in mourning of those who had passed. When the mok continues his story, Thundarr continues to translate.

"He says that Corden and her commanders bested them with ease," continues Thundarr, "when he saw how easily they had lost, he fled to warn us. He just got on his equart and rode off. He didn't stop for rest, food, or water. His equart dropped dead of exhaustion over a days ride away. He continued the rest of the way on foot."

"How long do we have before they get here?" Ariel asks.

The mok growls a reply, which Thundarr translates.

"He's not sure," says Thundarr, "not all of them are mounted, and they're not in as great of a hurry as he was. We have some time before they get here. But we will be in for one hell of a fight."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Captain Corden and her brigands don't attack the town of Knox until late the following night. The broken moon is full and bright. Hawk-men and groundlings charge the entrenched moks, firing their lasers. Tiger mutants and carocks hide in the trees, providing cover fire. Great green balls of energy fly forth from the treeline, destroying huts and blasting barricades. The first wave of brigands go over the dirt mounds and ponjee stakes to be met by a horde of angry moks. The hawk-men and groundlings fire their lasers and swing their swords but they are no match for the size and strength of the moks. Now another magical attack comes, this time blasting apart the dirt mounds which protect the moks' defensive trenches. Next comes the main force, led into battle by Ogre, Squeak, and Uruk. Artemis hovers over head on his magic flying carpet, while Captain Corden brings up the rear shouting orders. Uruk and Squeak clear a path through the moks for Ogre and his team to pass through. Ogre and the bandits placed under his command, mostly amazons and carocks, make a b-line straight for the prison where his fellow crew mates are held captive. Once freed and armed, they will overwhelm the moks with sheer numbers.

Uruk is a one mok wrecking crew. Every mok that steps in his way is smashed by his enchanted morning star The lucky ones are struck in the chest and sent flying, grievously injured but could survive with medical treatment. Those who aren't so lucky fall at Uruk's feet, where he finishes them off with a mighty blow to the skull. No amount of medicine can help them.

Squeak is just as devastating in his own way. No mok seems to be able to touch him. They swing and stab with their weapons but catch nothing but air. He ducks and dodges, pokes and slashes, leaving many moks bloody and dying.

Artemis floats overhead on his magic flying carpet. He raises his staff above his head and unleashes blast after blast of magical devastation Emerald beams of light leap from the eyes of the skull of the staff, destroying buildings and barricades A green beam strikes a mok and vaporizes him.

Captain Corden leaps up onto a dirt mound, her crystalline rapier in hand, shouting orders to her men. A mok runs up to face her, his spiked club raised high to strike. She stabs him in the gut, freezing him solid. Then she pulls her sword free and slashes him, causing him to shatter like a cheap bottle of wine. More moks attacked her, and more moks were left shattered in pieces. Then she hears a very familiar and very hated battle cry.

"Yaaaaaaa-hee!" Shouts Thundarr as he runs towards her with his Sunsword ignited and at the ready.

Captain Corden glares at the blonde barbarian as he charges. She holds her blade in a ready stance and waits upon her hated rival. Thundarr strikes at Captain Corden with his Sunsword, which she parries with her crystalline blade. He strikes again, and again she parries. Corden counters with thrusts and slashes, all of which are parried by the fiery blade of Thundarr's Sunsword.

Uruk strikes two moks simultaneously with his huge spiked mace, sending them flying. Then another mok approaches This one Uruk recognizes as the famous Ookla. A wicked smile spreads across his face. Ookla is holding a large log as a club. He swings at Uruk with the massive piece of wood. The black haired mok strikes it with the enchanted morning star and smashes it into splinters. Then Uruk goes on the attack and starts swinging wildly at his opponent. Ookla ducks, dodges, and stays out of reach.

Squeak is battling a mok who is trying desperately trying to hit the smaller human with a pair of short wooden clubs. Squeak ducks, dodges, and parries with his twin sai. He kicks the mok in the side of the knee, driving his heel into the kneecap. Then he delivers a spin kick to the back of the mok's other knee and sent him sprawling on the ground. Squeak raises his twin sai and prepares to drive them into the downed mok, but a set of bolas wrap around his legs and trips him up. He cuts the cords with his sai and gets back up. He looks over to see Eekra standing there with her quarterstaff in hand. They charge each other and engage in an incredible martial arts duel. Staff, sai, kick, and punch fly back and forth, with neither combatant getting the upper hand.

Ogre and the bandits under his command cut through the village, heading straight for the prison. Some mok archers shoot down some of the bandits with stun arrows. The bandits fire back with laser guns. Some of the moks with clubs and spears get in their way and Ogre cuts them down. They get to the prison and see one black maned mok holding a trident standing guard. Ogre thinks the mok looks vaguely familiar, but doesn't think much of it. Two of the amazons shoot him with their laser guns, knocking him down. Ogre cuts through the prison door with his enchanted blade. There are no guards in the guard room, apparently everyone's out fighting. He cuts through the other prison door and enters the ancient vault. The pirates imprisoned within cheer as they see their old comrade return. The amazons and carocks distribute their spare weapons to their allies. Then Ogre leads a charge out the door. As he's exiting the building he stops suddenly with a look of surprise. He looks down to see a trident thrust into his chest. He looks up to see the face of the mok they had shot down to get into the prison. It's at this point Ogre realizes why he looks so familiar. He's the mok that Captain Corden let escape the wizard's stronghold. The mok takes the enchanted falcion and runs off, jumping on his equart and rides towards the battle.

Princess Ariel launches a magical counter attack against Artemis. She throws a ball of energy at him which should have knocked him from his magic carpet. Instead it just bounces harmlessly off his robes. He laughs and fires back. Ariel blocks it by conjuring a magical shield, but the force of the blow sends her flying backward. She tumbles into a backward somersault and returns fire, this time a much stronger blast coming from both palms. Again, her spell just deflects harmlessly off his robes. He points his staff at her and unleashes another blast of magical energy. Ariel dives out of the way, does a hand spring, lands on her feet and fires back. This time she aims low, and blasts Artemis' flying carpet. The device is destroyed and the wizard falls to the ground, landing hard on his back.

"You'll pay for that witch," he threatens as he gets back to his feet.

"That's _sorceress_!" Ariel counters, and launches multiple magical blasts at the wizard. Again they have no effect. Artemis just laughs.

"Foolish woman! I have the wizard Karoth's robe, staff, and spell book! You might as well be fighting me with _card tricks_!" He launches another blast which Ariel blocks again, and again is sent flying backwards. "I offer you one chance Ariel! Surrender to me and become my paramour and I shall stop this slaughter. Your friends will be enslaved, but they will have their lives!"

"Never!" Ariel replies.

Artemis points his staff at the sorceress. "Then die," he says.

An emerald beam of light leaps from his staff out at the sorceress. Ariel unleashes a magical blast of her own. The golden beam of Ariel's spell meets the green energy of Artemis' magic halfway between them. The two spells push against each other. Sweat pours down Ariel's face as she struggles to fend off the magic of her adversary. A cruel grin spreads across the face of Artemis as his magic inches closer and closer the the sorceress. Now his magic is only about a foot away from disintegrating her. Ariel struggles to maintain her spell, but knows that Artemis' spell is too strong. Just as she thinks all is lost, a mok comes riding past on his equart, holding a glowing falcion in one hand. As he passes the wizard he brings the enchanted sword down onto the magic staff. The curved blade cuts right through the bone shaft, cleaving it in two. Ariel falls to her knees in exhaustion as her opponent's spell ends. Artemis stares at the ruined staff in horror and disbelief. He's about to say something when the staff explodes in his hands. When Ariel recovers enough to go over and check on Artemis, all she finds are the tattered remains of his robe.

Ookla is not faring too well against Uruk. Thus far he has avoided being hit by that powerful weapon, but he is running out of tricks. He has no weapon to match the awesome power of Uruk's enchanted morning star, and Uruk is too well schooled in mok combat techniques and tactics. And despite having swung that heavy weapon for so long, the one eyed mok didn't seem to be tiring. Just as it looked as though Uruk is about to crush Ookla's skull, the mok from the prison leaps at him from the back of his equart, tackling him to the ground. Now it's a fair fight, magic mace against magic sword. The duel is fast and furious. The sword wielding mok fakes to Uruk's right then dodges to his left, Uruk's blind side. Before he even really knows what happened, he's looking down at the curved blade protruding from his chest. Uruk's weapon falls to the ground, and the evil mok drops down next to it.

Princess Eekra and Squeak are fighting a fierce battle of their own. They move about so quickly and furiously that the other moks and brigands are afraid to interfere. Squeak splits Eekra's staff in two with a strike from one of his sai. Eekra quickly changes tactics, using the two halves of the weapon as Filipino sticks. After several more moments of fierce, fast fighting the weapons of the two combatants become locked in a clinch. Eekra kicks Squeak in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Being smaller and weaker than your typical mok, she doesn't kick him as hard as other moks would've. She still sends him a good three or four yards away though. Squeak tumbles to his feet and then launches his twin sai at Eekra, one after the other. The mok princess deflects the first sai with her Filipino sticks, breaking the weapons further and rendering them useless. Then a split second later she throws herself into a back bend, causing the second sai to fly over her, missing her by inches, and lodge itself deep into the back of a brigand. She then leaps at Squeak and attacks him with her claws before he can recover from the surprise. He backs off, bloody claw marks across his chest and abdomen. She stands there at the ready, in the Tiger Claw position. Squeak adopts a Dragon Stance. They eye each other for a moment, both recognizing and respecting the others' skill. Then they launch themselves into a furious martial arts battle. Eekra ducks under a spin kick and claws Squeak's back. He retaliates with a flurry of punches, all of which Eekra blocks, then she claws him down each cheek He attacks again, this time hitting her with a roundhouse kick. She's stunned by it, and he follows up with a flying kick to the face which knocks her on her back. Squeak then reaches out to the sai which Eekra had deflected and summons it to his hand. As he turns to stab the mok princess through the heart he stops dead in his tracks with a look of shocked disbelief on his face. He's once again face to face with Eekra. For some reason which he can't comprehend, his arm won't respond to his command to stab her. He looks down and realization sets in. She had thrust he fingers through his solarplexes and up behind his sternum. The only thing keeping him on his feet right now is her. She yanks her hand out of his chest and holds it up. The last thing Squeak the bandit martial artist sees in this world, is Princess Eekra holding his heart in her hand. Then he falls to the ground and sees no more.

Thundarr and Captain Corden continue their duel, neither of them getting the upper hand. Thundarr strikes furiously, and she parries every blow. The pirate queen retaliates just as fiercely, but still can't get past the barbarian's defenses.

"Surrender Corden!" Thundarr declares, "Chief Ogrot will show you more mercy than you deserve!"

"Never _barbarian_!" She replies, "I've spent years planning my revenge! I'm gonna make a rug out of that mok! And I'll be making a fur coat out of that friend of yours, Ookla!"

"Never!" Cries Thundarr, and he attacks again. Corden just laughs.

"You can't beat me _barbarian_," she says as she parries every attack, "I'm the greatest swordsman who ever lived! Do you think I kept an entire crew of men in line with just my looks? I was captain because no one can best me with steel. Not them, and not you!"

"What men?" Thundarr asks, "You are here alone!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Take a look around you! While you've been fighting me, your crew have been losing."

Corden backs away from Thundarr and takes a look around. While she and Thundarr have been fighting, her old crew has been recaptured, her new crew was being rounded up, Squeak and Uruk were lying dead on the ground, and Ogre and Artemis were nowhere to be seen. She turns back to her adversary and snarls.

"You won't take me alive! I may be beaten, but I'll be back!" Then she raises her crystalline sword into the air and declares "_Captain Corden! Queen Of The Brigands!_"

Just then she's struck by several stun arrows simultaneously She collapses at Thundarr's feet, unconscious Thundarr turns and waves thank you to Ookla and the village archers for their assistance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

Most of the following day is spent recovering from the battle, tending to the wounded, and calculating their losses. Princess Ariel uses her magic to repair the doors to the village prison. Chief Ogrot takes Uruk's enchanted morning star as his own, and declares it a symbol of station to be handed down from one chief to another through the generations. His daughter Eekra also takes Squeak's twin sai. She tucks them into her boots, replacing her knives.

That night the tribe then celebrates their victory, and mourns the loss of those who fell in battle. The women and children who've returned play mournful funeral ballads on pan flutes and drums by the light of the multiple funeral pyres. The tribe and their allies feast on meats and fruits and toast the memories of the fallen with great mugs of mead. Ookla and Princess Eekra sit next to each other and share a plate of food. Ariel sees this and smiles. She gently nudges Thundarr in the ribs and nods towards the intimate gesture. He glances over and smiles as well. After the feast Thundarr and Ariel mingle with the moks, giving condolences for their losses and congratulations for their victory. The last time either of them saw Ookla or Eekra the two moks were walking off hand in hand.

A couple of days later, Thundarr and Ariel walk out of their hut. They were physically and emotionally exhausted from the past several days, but it was finally time to leave. Chief Ogrot takes Thundarr's hand in his and thanks him for their help.

"If you ever need us again, don't hesitate to contact us. We will be here as soon as possible."

Chief Ogrot nods his head affirmatively. At this time Ookla and Princess Eekra walk up hand in hand. Eekra growls something to Ookla.

"What did she say?" Ariel asks Thundarr.

"She asked him to stay," he tells her, "to be her mate."

Ookla shakes his head negatively and growls a reply.

"He says he can't. Not until all people are free of the wizards' tyranny."

Chief Ogrot takes out the enchanted falcion and offers it to Ookla. Ookla holds up his hand and declines. He growls something to the chieftain

"Ookla says he doesn't like swords. He says he doesn't like to take lives unless he has no other choice. A weapon like that gives him only one choice. He says to give it to the mok who slew Uruk, that he earned it."

Ookla and Eekra hug each other. Ookla leans over and touches his forehead to hers. Then he mounts his equart. Thundarr and Ariel look at their friend with sympathy. He was leaving his people, and a young female mok who was very important to him, for them. They knew this was a difficult choice for him to make. Ookla growls something to Ariel and Thundarr.

"As you wish, old friend," says Thundarr, "Ariel! Ookla! Riiiiide!"

And the three of them gallop off into the wilderness.

**THE END**


End file.
